Memories
by Sondubu
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di cium oleh seorang namja tampan di taman dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengenal namja tampan itu. Baekhyun menikmati ciuman yang diberikan namja tampan itu sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/LuBaek/ChanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Author : _sondubu_

Cast :  
_Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
Xi Luhan  
Kim Jongin – Kai_

_Pairing__ : Chanbaek/LuBaek/ChanSoo/ChanLu_

Genre : Romance

Rating : T +

Warning : TYPO! YAOI!

Sunmarry : _Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di cium oleh seorang namja tampan di taman dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengenal namja tampan itu. Baekhyun menikmati ciuman yang diberikan namja tampan itu sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tajam siluet namja yang menghampirinya. Mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

"Masih sama" Ucap namja itu, Baekhyun mengernyit.

.

.

.

"Nuguya?"

"Kau akan tahu tanpa aku memberitahumu"

"Kau mengambil ciuman-" Baekhyun terdiam saat namja itu kembali merebut ciumannya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati permainan yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kau mulai mengenaliku"

.

.

.

"JAWAB AKU LUHAN!"

"Kau mengenalnya, sangat"

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Yak! Ughh …" Desah Baekhyun saat tangan Luhan menariknya dan kembali menciumnya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan tubuh baekhyun di dinding dan terus mengulum bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Luhan dan membalas ciuman Luhan.

.

.

.

"Jangan merindukanku, Yeollie"

"Aku akan merindukanmu"

.

.

.

"Awaaaaasssss"

"AAAAA"

BRAAAKK

"Baby …" Lirih Chanyeol.

"Banyak sekali darah"

"Kasihan sekali orang itu, sepertinya masih muda"

"Sepertinya ia sudah meninggal"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada di bawah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih menciumi bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya"

"Berikan tanda bahwa aku milikmu, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

"Kau gila?"

"Ani"

"Andwae"

"Putuskan aku!"

.

.

.

"YAK! Aku yang menempati tempat ini duluan!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Tapi tadi tempat ini kosong dan aku yang lebih dulu duduk disini. Bukankah ini tempatku?" Namja manis itu membela dirinya.

"Tapi tetap saja"

.

.

.

"Kalian?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan dia kekasihku, Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OK, just prolog.**

**Next?**

**Review yang banyak …**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : _sondubu_

Cast :  
_Park Chanyeol  
Byun _Baekhyun_  
Xi Luhan  
Kim Jongin – Kai_

_Pairing__ : Chanbaek/LuBaek/ChanSoo/ChanLu_

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+

Warning : TYPO! YAOI!

Sunmarry : _Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di cium oleh seorang namja tampan di taman dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengenal namja tampan itu. Baekhyun menikmati ciuman yang diberikan namja tampan itu sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada siluet namja tinggi yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia mengenali namja itu tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat siapa namja tampan itu. Namja tampan itu mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, namun namja itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil ciuman Baekhyun. Mengulumnya pelan dan hangat, menyalurkan perasaannya dan menikmati aroma Baekhyun.

"Masih sama" ucap namja itu, Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia masih terdiam. Entah, mungkin kali ini dia akan mempercayai pepatah yang mengatakan _'diam adalah emas'_, _yeah_ .. dia diam bukan karena keinginannya. Dia diam karena keadaan.

Sedetik kemudian, namja cantik itu melebarkan matanya. Percaya tak percaya namja itu telah mengambil ciuman Baekhyun. Wuuss, sangat cepat. Membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Masih sama? Baekhyun terus memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban atas pernyataan namja tinggi yang, _yeah_ … bagi Baekhyun namja itu sangat tampan.

"Nuguya?" Akhirnya suara lembut itu terdengar. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis dan semakin membuat wajah namja jangkung itu terlihat tampan.

"Kau akan tahu tanpa aku memberitahumu". Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung wajah namja itu. Apa-apaan dia? Menagatakan hal seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah mengambil ciuman Baekhyun. Tepat di bibir.

"Kau mengambil ciumanku dan ka-" Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, lagi-lagi namja itu mengunci pergerakan bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Namja itu masih terus melakukan aksinya dengan lembut, membuat mata Baekhyun terpejam, terbuai dengan perlakuan namja itu. Ya. Baekhyun menikmati ciuman itu. Entahlah, rasanya, ini bukan yang pertama kali. Rasanya, ia sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya – bersama namja tampan ini, bahkan sering. Tapi, demi apapun, Baekhyun tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Kau mulai mengenaliku" Ucap namja tampan itu, tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Tapi, aku rasa aku mengenalmu, tapi-"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Sebuah suara memenuhi genderang telinga dua namja yang terlihat mulai akrab itu. Seorang namja tampan namun manis dengan rambut _blonde_ itu terlihat mendekat dan jelas terlihat aura kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Lu?" Baekhyun langsung berdiri saat melihat sosok namjachingu-nya mendekat.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi" Ucap namja yang disebut 'Lu' tadi. Ya, dia Xi Luhan kekasih Baekhyun selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini. Dia orang yang selalu ada di samping Baekhyun. Namja yang memang sudah mengagumi Baekhyun sejak lama. Namun, entah karena apa, ia baru dapat memiliki Baekhyun sejak 1 tahun terakhir.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja-yang-mencuri-ciumannya. Luhan yang menyadarinya langsung mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Mata Luhan sontak melebar mendapati sosok yang familiar disana, masih terduduk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hai?" Sapa namja yang masih setia duduk di bangku taman. Bibir Luhan kelu seketika, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan hanya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah lengkungan sahutan, tidak bisa. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan yang ada. Dengan namja itu, dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun – kekasihnya bisa bersama dengan namja itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi" Ujar namja jangkung itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun yang menyadari Luhan terdiam, menatap kekasihnya heran. Biasanya, kekasihnya itu sangat ramah dengan siapapun, walau dengan orang asing seperti namja tampan itu.

Namja jangkung tadi melenggang pergi. Membiarkan pasangan itu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Seolah tak ingin membuat pasangan itu terganggu, ia pergi tanpa menunggu izin dari kedua namja itu.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari tidak ada sosok namja tadi. Dia menatap Baekhyun seolah mencari penjelasan.

"Pergi" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tidak mungkin 'kan dia hilang diculik orang?" Luhan masih terlihat shock. Ia tak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun yang mungkin ingin membuat sebuah lelucon di sela-sela ucapannya. Luhan memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman dan terdiam.

"Lu" Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya. Dia ikut mendudukkan dirinya dimana tempatnya duduk tadi bersama namja jangkung itu.

"Wae _baby_?"

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_. Ia jelas melihat bahwa Luhan pernah bertemu atau mungkin kenal dengan namja misterius itu. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk bertanya daripada mati penasaran.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan bibir Baekhyun kembali bergerak. "Atau … aku mengenalnya?" Lanjut Baekhyun. Luhan semakin kelu, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, heum?" Alih-alih menjawab, namja berdarah China itu melontarkan pertanyaan. Sebaik mungkin, Luhan menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu curiga terhadapnya.

"Hanya saja … aku merasa mengenalnya, tapi aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dia juga mengatakan aku akan tahu tanpa diberitahu olehnya" Jelas Baekhyun, Luhan ternganga. Secepat itukah namja itu beraksi? Dia tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan sangat cepat terjadi. Apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa sekarang. Berbohong pun percuma karena Baekhyun pasti tahu, siapapun yang dia kenal, pasti Luhan juga mengenalnya. Termasuk namja jangkung berwajah tampan namun berkelakuan buruk itu.

"_Kau memang hebat. Aku akui itu, Park Chanyeol"_ Bathin Luhan. Dia masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya itu.

"Lu!" Panggil Luhan sembari menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Suaranya ia naikkan dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya, apa dia sakit?

Luhan menoleh, baru menyadari Baekhyun masih berada di sebelahnya. "Kau aneh" gumam Baekhyun dan memilih untuk melihat sepetak tanah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga berwarna-warni yang berada di depannya.

"Aneh? Apanya?" Tanya Luhan. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Ia pasti terlihat aneh di depan Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah membuat Baekhyun menunggu dan mendiamkan namja cantik itu. Tapi, ia juga tak sadar telah melakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dari tadi kau diam dan menatap namja yang aku tak tahu siapa itu dengan tatapan bahwa kau mengenalnya atau kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya" Tutur Baekhyun. "Lalu, kau juga tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh". Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Lucu._ Pikir Luhan. Tapi, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang.

"Mianhae _baby_, aku hanya-"

"Apa?" Baekhyun membuat perkataan Luhan mengantung. Ia tak ingin mendengar alasan Luhan yang mungkin tak akan masuk akal itu. Tapi …

… ia salah.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Jawab Luhan, sedikit terdengar lirih dari nada suaranya.

"Kau berbohong"

"Ani. Jinjja".

"Aku mengenalmu sudah lama, Lu. Aku tahu benar gerak-gerikmu, sifatmu, sikapmu, semuanya. Aku tahu itu dengan baik. Kau tak bisa membohongiku atau membuatku menunggu lebih lama untuk mendengar alasan bodohmu itu. Katakan, apa aku mengenalnya?"

Luhan terlihat menimbang, ia tak tahu perkembangan otak Baekhyun secepat itu. Setelah kecelakaan itu dokter memvonis bahwa otak Baekhyun tidak akan dapat bekerja dengan baik selama beberapa tahun. Ani. Bukan hanya itu tapi otaknya tak mampu menyimpan memori dengan baik. Namja cantik itu bahkan sempat melupakan semuanya, namun dalam waktu dua tahun, namja cantik itu sudah dapat mengingatnya dengan baik. Tapi, hanya apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia tak mengingat, kejadian-kejadian dan memori bahagianya di saat ia belum mengalami semua itu.

Baekhyun juga yang tadinya tak melupakan bagaimana cara menulis, membaca, berjalan, makan, dan berlari, kini sudah bisa melakukan semua hal tadi. Bahkan, namja cantik itu sudah bisa menjalankan mobilnya sendiri, berjalan tanpa ditemani orang lain, dan memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit. Baekhyun akan segera sembuh, ia akan segera pulih.

Tapi, tak seperti yang Luhan harapkan, ingatan Baekhyun, memori-memori itu, kini hampir pulih. Begitu pula dengan hatinya.

"Jawab aku Lu!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau merasa mengenalinya?" Luhan bergumam, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau memang mengenalnya … sangat".

Baekhyun terdiam, "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan namja itu, kau akan tahu sendiri. Aku yakin itu. Tapi.." Luhan menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Baekhyun ingin meremas-remas tubuh namja disebelahnya ini.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tak yakin kau akan suka" Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Tidak suka? Seingatnya, saat melihat dan berinteraksi dengan namja itu, dia merasa tenang dan nyaman. Juga, saat berciuman tadi, ia juga begitu menikmatinya. Apa maksud perkataan Luhan itu? Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit. Nyeri terpatri jelas di kepalanya, mungkin akibat ia terlalu berpikir keras.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, meremas surai hitamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang melandanya teramat sangat. Luhan terlihat khawatir. Ia langsung menatap wajah Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidangnya. Ia juga mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin akan bisa membuat Baekhyun mengurangi kesakitannya. Tanpa babibu lagi, setelah Baekhyun sedikit tenang, ia langsung membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya dan dengan segera melajukan mobilnya kearah rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar-mutar dirinya di atas ranjang empuknya. Surga. Itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat berada di atas tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Namun, sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Dia menyibak selimutnya, kemudian duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Terpatri jelas rasa penasaran di wajahnya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. "Arrgghh" Gerutunya dan itu membuat kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

Ya. Tadi, ia memilih untuk tidak menginap di rumah sakit dan tidur di rumahnya. Luhan pun menyutujuinya dan membawanya pulang ke surganya ini. Bahkan, sekitar satu jam yang lalu Luhan masih berada di hadapannya sebelum namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengusir kekasihnya dengan cara yang amat sangat lembut. Ya, walau dalam hati, Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, toh, tak apa. Dia masih menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

"Hyung?" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan kepala namja berkulit _tan_ disana.

"Waeyo Kai?" Mendapat balasan dari sang kakak, namja kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dengan membawa boneka kesayangannya. Sebelumnya, ia menutup pintu kayu itu.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, hyung" Rengek Kai – namja kecil itu pelan.

"Kau mau tidur disini?" Kai mengangguk. "Tidurlah" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Kai menaiki tempat tidur Baekhyun dengan cukup susah karena ia tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tertawa saat melihat usaha adiknya itu. Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kai agar bisa menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Setelah benar-benar seluruh tubuhnya berada di atas ranjang itu, Kai membaringkan dirinya dan mencari posisi ternyaman.

"Hyung" Kembali suara namja kecil berkulit _tan_ itu terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh dan hanya menggumamkan kata 'hmm' pada adiknya. "Kenapa hyung belum tidur?" Tanyanya polos. Oh tidak! Rasanya Baekhyun hendak mencubit pipi adiknya itu sekarang. Adiknya terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi mengantuk seperti itu.

"Hyung sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kai"

"Apa hyung?" Namja kecil itu berusaha agar hyungnya dapat bercerita. Yah, walau ujung-ujungnya ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya. Ia hanya ingin hyungnya tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu sendiri. Dan mungkin, sekarang ia yang sudah lebih dewasa bisa mengerti dan memberi saran. Wah, anak yang baik.

"Ah Kai! Apa kau kenal semua teman-teman hyung di korea? Hyung melupakan tentang kehidupan disini selama hyung tinggal di Amerika. Apa kau tahu? Atau mungkin, kau pernah bertemu dengan namja jangkung yang tampan dulu saat bersama dengan hyung, heum?" Baekhyun diam sejenak. Sejak tadi, hanya dia yang bersuara sedangkan adiknya itu tak meluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan _yeah_ .. yang terdengar hanya deru napas yang teratur dari namja kecil itu. Baekhyun tertawa, salahnya sendiri bertanya pada Kai malam-malam begini. Tentu saja adiknya sangat mengantuk. Tapi, bukannya Kai juga yang bertanya lebih dulu?

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian memperbaiki selimut Kai dan mencium kening Kai singkat. Dia mengucapkan 'jaljayo' pada Kai sebelum ia benar-benar mematikan lampu kamarnya dan ikut menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi sembari memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Matahari terlihat sedang membagikan bias cahayanya, memberikan kehangatan bagi dunia di pagi hari yang cerah. Seorang namja tampan tapi juga manis itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman disana. Dia berjalan mendekati objek hidup yang membuatnya tersenyum. Kemudian, mencium singkat malaikat yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

"Kau terlihat seperti malaikat, Baekhyunie" Ucap Luhan dan kembali menciumi kening Baekhyun. Seperti sudah memiliki candu tersendiri, namja tampan itu kini mencium bibir cherry Baekhyun.

"Eugh" Mulai terdengar desahan dan gerakan dari sang empunya. Luhan tersenyum manis saat Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya.

"_Morning_" Sapa Luhan lembut.

"_Morning too_, Lu"

Chup

Tanpa babibu lagi, Luhan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Luhan mulai mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian seiring berjalannya waktu, ciuman itu semakin panas. Merasa mengerti dengan pergerakan Luhan, Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan. Luhan langsung menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk _tongue battle_. Mereka saling melumat satu sama yang lain. Merupakan suatu _morning kiss_ yang panas untuk memulai hari.

Tak cukup sampai disana, namja tampan itu kembali turun dan menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun. "Eughh" Namja cantik itu kembali mendesah nikmat, mengikuti permainan kekasihnya itu sebelum …

"Luhan hyung sedang apa? Mengapa menciumi leher Baekkie hyung seperti itu?" Suara itu. Baekhyun terdiam, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun melupakan Kai yang semalam tidur bersamanya disini. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan terjatuh. Luhan meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pantatnya yang berciuman dengan lantai.

"Ani kamjongie" Jawab Baekhyun cepat seraya merapikan bajunya yang berantakan akibat perlakuan Luhan.

"Appo" Rengek Luhan seperti anak kecil.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, pabbo!" Baekhyun memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Luhan. Namun, masih terlihat jelas Baekhyun sedang gugup dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Kai, kau harus sekolah 'kan? Sekarang cepat mandi dan sarapan. Nanti, hyung akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" Baekhyun tersenyum, masih tak memperdulikan Luhan yang berdiri dan dengan tangan mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Ne hyung" Walau masih sedikit bingung, Kai tetap berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun dan pastinya dengan membawa boneka kesayangannya.

"Aish _baby_, appo" Kembali terdengar suara Luhan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, itu salahmu sendiri" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Mwo? Kau yang lupa kalau si kecil Jongin itu ada disini" Kesal Luhan. Karena semua itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Ia juga tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi jika ia tahu kalau Kai ada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Itu salahmu! Mengapa melakukan hal itu? Ini masih pagi, pabbo!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau juga salah!" Teriak Luhan tak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Ini masih pagi dan dua sejoli itu sudah berperang hebat. Namun, belum beberapa langkah Baekhyun kakinya terhenti.

"Ya! Ugh" Ringis Baekhyun saat tangan Luhan menariknya dan kembali menciumnya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun di dinding dan terus mengulum bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Luhan dan membalas ciuman Luhan yang _yeah_ .. tak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Luhan menyesap bibir atas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyesap bibir bawah Luhan. Mereka saling bergantian dan sesekali Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan merarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Luhan yang tak mau permainannya hanya sebatas ciuman, menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba dada Baekhyun yang tentunya masih terbalut piama.

"Ugghh" Desah Baekhyun nikmat dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun tahu, Luhan sedang menyeringai saat ciuman mereka berlangsung, dan ia juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya selanjunya. Namun, ia tak ingin memberhentikan Luhan. Ia sudah terlanjur.

…

"Chagi-" Ucapan nyonya Byun terputus saat melihat adegan panas di pagi hari. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang asyik dengan setumpuk buku-buku yang ia tata rapi di rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di salah satu ruangan apartemennya. Namja itu sangat mahir dalam menata seluruh buku-buku itu, seperti sudah sangat sering ia lakukan. Buku-buku yang tadinya berserakan di lantai itu hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam, sudah tertata rapi di rak buku barunya. Ya. Seluruh ruangan itu dikelilingi oleh rak-rak buku besar dan ada satu meja di dekat jendela dengan sebuah komputer di atasnya.

Tatapan namja itu terfokus pada salah sebuah bukunya yang terjatuh. Buku itu berwarna merah dan ada gambar strawberry di sampulnya. Tangannya meraih buku itu. Dia tersenyum simpul, sedikit miris mungkin, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan mulai membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu.

Dia kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang entah menyiratkan rasa bahagia atau sedih. Senyuman yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Wajah tampan itu tampak sangat antusias saat melihat sebuah foto yang sengaja ditempelkan di halaman itu. Dia mengelus wajah namja yang berpose bersamanya, tersenyum manis dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membentuk pose V.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik" Gumamnya. "Bahkan, kau masih cantik sampai sekarang, _baby_" Sedikit berbisik dan kali ini ia mencium foto namja manis di foto itu.

_**Paras cantik seorang namja terlihat jelas di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Wajahnya berseri mengingat hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan akan kencan, mungkin? Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pinggir jalan raya dan menunggu traffic light berubah warna menjadi hijau. Dia tersenyum senang sembari melantunkan sebuah nyanyian di bibir manisnya.**_

_**Saat traffic light sudah berubah warna, kakinya langsung menuntunnya menuju sebuah taman dan mencari seseorang yang mungkin sudah menunggunya. Namja itu terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok itu. Ketemu! Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat sosok yang ia maksud juga melihatnya.**_

_**Dia berjalan menuju pohon mapel dimana sosok itu menunggunya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan memeluknya saat namja cantik itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Ya. Mereka akan selalu bertemu di pohon maple ini saat akan melakukan kencan atau apapun itu.**_

_**Tangan mungilnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang sang namja tampan. "Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, baby" Bisik namja tampan itu tepat di telinganya. Dia tersenyum senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya.**_

"_**Apa yang kau inginkan chagi?" Tanya namja tampan itu dan melepaskan pelukannya.**_

"_**Ini" Dia kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh namja tampan itu. Tapi, bukan dipinggang, melainkan di leher namja tampan itu. Kakinya ia jinjitkan, berusaha setara dengan tinggi namja tampan yang kelewat batas normal itu. Dia menempelkan bibir cherrynya di bibir namja tampan itu. Awalnya, ia hanya berniat untuk sekedar kecupan sekilas, namun sepertinya dia ingin semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuat ciuman itu, yeah … semakin panas.**_

_**Namja tampan itu membiarkan ciuman itu di kendalikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Namja cantik itu menciumi bibir namja tampannya dengan sedikit agresif dan membuat sang namja tampan sedikit mengeluarkan desahan. Namun, namja tampan itu tetap membiarkan dirinya dikuasi oleh kekasihnya. Toh, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Tapi, hei! Ini di taman! Tempat umum! Tidak tahu malukah kalian? Kalian dari tadi diperhatikan oleh semua orang. Yah, ada yang mengkritik, mencibir, dan ada juga yang merasa iri. Tapi, biarlah, itu urusan mereka.**_

"_**Saranghae" Ucapnya – namja cantik itu lembut kemudian kembali memeluk namja tampan itu.**_

"_**Nado saranghae, baby"**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Huuaaaa! Akhirnya saya post juga nih ff. Mianhae kalau lama, ne? Habis, saya sedang ada sedikit masalah, ah, ani ani bukan masalah tapi sedikit pekerjaan dan mungkin akan berlangsung cukup lama.

Liburan, bukannya dikasi waktu bersenag-senang, eh malah di kasi sangaaaaaaaaat banyak THR dari sekolah. Dan yeah … itu memerlukan waktu untuk mengerjakan. Hmm, selain itu kemarin saya juga sempat sibuk membuat script untuk drama kelas yang akan berlangsung tanggal 31 Agustus mendatang. Dan kelas saya adalah urutan pertama. Oh Tuhan!

Oya, tapi, saya sudah menepati janji mempublish ff ini 'kan? Hehee …

Oke, jangan lupa **review** ne?

Gomawo buat semua yang penasaran dengan prolog ff ini. Dan semoga ke-penasaranan kalian hilang setelah membaca ini. Satu lagi, _Happy Ied Mubarak Day_! Yeah, walau sedikit telat ..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya …

Eh, lanjut ya? Atau FIN?

**Review** yang banyak, ne?

*BOW


End file.
